


Protect and Defend

by BekiBi



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Egg Laying, Mating, Pack Hierarchy, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, insecticon alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekiBi/pseuds/BekiBi
Summary: Knock Out and Breakdown are just two simple insecticons preparing for their final molt. They don't know what the future holds for them or their endangered hive, but they know so long as they have each other that's all they will ever need.Insecticon AU where mostly everyone we know in the tf verse is insecticon instead.Commission for Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

The seasons were shifting quickly, too quickly for the young insecticons preparing for their final molts. The hive was a small one, still growing with its current queen and barely able to hold its own against their enemy hives. They had been hoping to bring up another queen soon, as trading off to the larger hives could encourage them to back off, become less aggressive for a time while a second hive grows apart from them, but it also carried the risk of welcoming a direct attack during the trade and losing a young queen and possibly putting the standing ruler in harm’s way. Rumors had been buzzing throughout the adolescents on who among them could be a queen, as none of them had any definitive markings yet, if there would be any at all.

For all the varying classes and generally massive sizes of mecha that the hives carry, they all start out looking dull and far less imposing when they’re young and still molting. Knock Out was one such non-threatening mech, barely taller than one of his closest companions, Breakdown. They’d found a kinship with one another early in their lives, helping in their daily duties of cleaning up after the burrowing workers and then grooming one another. They would pass the time together often speculating which class they could be, which class they hope to be, and comforted one another during attacks on their hive when all they could do was wait while their elder brethren fought to defend their home.

“You’re really packing it away today, Breakdown,” Knock Out teased, sidling up next to his friend as he was crunching away on a particularly large crystal, standing close to the wall to try and keep out of the way. Embarrassed but not deterred, Breakdown only paused his chomping to smile over at him.

“Found this on my own in one of the tunnels!” He strained for a second to break off a piece for his friend. Knock Out smiled warmly and waited patiently for the gift to be given to him and accepted it with a small word of thanks.

“You know better than to be in the tunnels on your own,” he commented and sat on the ground with Breakdown following suit.

“Gotta learn the routes, you know?” He couldn’t hide his grin, knowing it was a terrible excuse to get away with sating his curiosity.

“Breaky,” Knock Out chided, still seeming amused. “You’re really sure you’re going to be worker?” He held off on eating as eagerly as Breakdown had been a moment ago. The other mech squirmed, his mood shifting from playful to a little gloomy.

“Well,” he started slowly, having to pick his words carefully as he always did, “I figure the chances of me being a Guard are pretty low so I’m trying to prepare myself.” He turned over the glowing blue crystal in his claws. “Being realistic,” he said, sounding as if he were reassuring himself more than convincing his friend.

“Breakdown...” Knock Out shifted closer to him, patting his knee. “You just stay positive, alright? Try a mantra, just keep repeating it to yourself even when you’re in the chrysalis? Like,‘Protect and defend! Protect and defend!’ Hm?” He tried to cheer him up, nudging his arm with his own. A smile finally came to Breakdown’s face and he chuckled, leaning back against Knock Out’s side.

“And you? Given any more thought to what you want to be?” He settled into his spot to eat a little more, watching Knock Out. His friend hummed and looked down at himself, touching his chest and abdominal plating, wondering if he’d ever be rid of this boring color and perhaps be a Guard himself? They sometimes carried distinctive markings, bright colors to warn their enemies.

“Not particularly. I’m more concerned with where the hive is going to be… I haven’t really thought about if I’ll survive long enough to actually contribute to our home’s survival.”

“Knock Out, you shouldn’t think like that,” Breakdown frowned. “You’re bigger’n me, you’ll be a guard for sure! You’ll obliterate everyone who crosses us, and you’ll probably be chosen to break off with our queen! If we have enough Guards, then it could happen! We could both be protectors for a new queen, and help split up that stupid hive from the East territories that keep knocking us down.” He was very boisterous and sure of himself, and his optimism always gave Knock Out a smile.

“You’re too much,” the taller of the two elbowed him gently again and took a bite of his crystal. Partway through chewing he hummed. “I don’t suppose that tunnel you played around in is still… unoccupied?” Breakdown shrugged and was back to happily gobbling up his food, oblivious to the sidelong look he was receiving. When his friend didn’t follow up his question he glanced up and paused mid-chew. He started to scramble up to his feet and Knock Out jumped up as well, the pair sneaking off to have some fun alone while they could.

Knock Out let Breakdown get ahead of him just to take him out at the legs, tumbling and rough housing with him for a bit, chittering like children and grappling lightly. Once he had Breakdown pinned on his back he sat on his stomach, patting the other’s cheeks. “I think you’re right, Breakdown,” he vented hard, still catching his breath. “We’ll both have a mantra. Protect and defend.” He slid down to lay over him, watching how his friend’s optics glowed more brightly and followed his movements.  
  
“I’ll protect and defend you,” Breakdown murmured softly, sweetly. He pressed his forehead to Knock Out’s. The larger bot wasn’t expecting such a heartfelt sentiment to come out of Breakdown’s mouth, but it was very welcomed and he knew his companion meant it.

“I’ll try and be someone worth fighting for, then,” Knock Out decided and gave him small kiss, mandibles opening to delicately preen Breakdown, the smaller returning the favor. They settled in together to rest, wanting nothing more than to laze around before their final molt would begin. Their last stages would take a lot out of them but, from what they’d heard of their older brethren, the final molt was the most trying and not all actually survived in some instances.

Hunger pulled Knock Out from his rest while Breakdown was still slumbering happily. He had his fill, Knock Out supposed, but now it was his turn. He picked around the cave walls, tried to sniff out any crystals he could. He found a couple shards here and there and ate them quickly, but was startled to see a marvelous red shimmer deep in the wall. He began to dig toward it, smelling the strange off-color energon already. It smelled more sweet than the blue crystals they dined on normally and the glow was enchanting.

He wanted it badly and his mind focused on nothing else. His hunger was growing and driving to dig further. His claws struck the crystal and he quickly pulled on it but it didn’t give way. Perhaps it was a little bigger than he expected? He dug around it and found the little shard was actually huge formation, points jutting out in all directions on all sides like a frozen volcanic eruption. The red hues were deep and almost seemed to pulse, and all Knock Out could do was listen to call of his instinct.

Eat. Consume. Prepare.

The nature of the words filled his being. There was no other mantra, no other thought but to prepare, get ready. It manifested as the urgent need to fill his stomach with the crystal until he couldn’t anymore or until it was gone. He slashed at it desperately, gasping with excitement when a shard fell and mindlessly grabbing it up and biting into it, gnashing away and then resuming his task of breaking the massive crimson energon down for more. Knock Out had no idea how long it had taken him to demolish the crystal but he was not sated yet. He continued to dig in search of more, his hunger driving him to desperately claw into the rock and dirt. When he came across smaller, standard blue energon he ate it swiftly and continued looking for even more.

Breakdown awoke alone some hours later, looking around to see where his friend had gone off to. He could still catch the other’s scent but it was different somehow; It was more intense in a way. He clambered up to his pedes and shuffled after the other’s trail, scenting here and there to be sure he was heading in the right direction. The tunnel he was led to became less structured and smaller, just big enough for him to fit through. “Knock Out?” He called out into the darkness.

“Brea-Breakd-!” The garbled return of his name made Breakdown start to rush forward, feeling his way through the dirt until he came around a bend. He found his friend kneeling and spitting up a strange glowing purple liquid. More seeped from his joints and spaces in his plating. Below Knock Out there was a solid crystal and dirt base, the beginnings of a molting pod already formed and the sides being built up by Knock Out while the liquid continued to ooze from him.

“Oh geez, Knock Out,” he knelt in front of him, watching his friend work on his cocoon. “Its… Its so early, I know you can’t stop yourself, but,” he trailed off, wishing there were something he could do. “You’re so far away from where we’re supposed to molt. Can’t you… can’t you stop??” Knock Out made a gurgled sob and shook his head in the negative. They both knew there was no way to stop once your body decided it was time to build its pod, but it was still upsetting to see happen in the wrong place. It was premature, by days at least.

“I’ll tell the others where you are, so that they don’t mess with this tunnel. Maybe they can move you with the others once the shell is hardened?” He kept trying to offer comfort to his friend but nothing seemed to work, or really reach him as his optics grew more unfocused, mindlessly regurgitating the refined energon substance and building up the walls of his pod. Breakdown would still talk to him, telling him he’d remember the mantra and he hoped Knock Out would do the same, that he would make sure Knock Out was protected and keep him safe.

It took an hour for the pod to be completed, connecting in a small point to the top of the freshly dug out tunnel and widening out into a droplet shape, the wider base resting on the floor. Knock Out had room to grow inside and was still kneeling as the liquid continued to leave his form, filling the container. As it had progressed the semi-transparent energon-substance became more foggy, shifting colors into purples and swirls of red. He didn’t appear to be pained, which was a comfort to Breakdown, but his optics also appeared vacant. Soon the only thing Breakdown could make out inside the pod was a dark shadow where Knock Out had curled up inside the thickening gel of his cocoon.

“I’ll see you when you’re done molting,” he reassured him, lightly touching the hard outer shell with his claws. It was warm, pulsing with the other’s spark and he smiled. “We’ll be alright.” He reluctantly headed away to find someone to inform. Passing the information to his elders was frustrating, as they seemed more upset than concerned. It was inconvenient to have a pod out of place, sure, but why be so angry about it? He was instructed to play messenger and carry the information from one mech to another, higher up the chain of command until this reached their current queen. They, luckily, were not so upset.

“You witnessed this?” Airachnid asked calmly. The queen was far different looking than the rest of the hive. Her body was significantly smaller save for her extended abdomen that sat behind her on her throne of smooth stone, lit by bio-luminescent microbial fungi of some sort that grew in the ceiling of her den. Breakdown nodded, shy and quiet before his queen. “Speak up, I cannot hear you from down there.”

“Ah, yes, yes my queen, I did see it myself,” he explained, still keeping his helm bowed.

“The colors… Did you see what color his gel was?” She kept her tone level and her optics sharply focused on him, slender and pointed fingers drumming over the sides of her throne.

“It…” He hesitated but found his voice quickly. “It changed. It was blue-ish at first, like energon, but then it changed. It was purple, and kind of red? It kept shifting-”

“Show the guards where he is at once,” she interrupted sharply. “You are to tell no one where he is. Am I understood?” Her tone was very grave and Breakdown didn’t think to question her, only nodding quickly. “Go now, don’t delay.” She waved him off and he nodded, getting up from where he knelt and leading some of her guards down to the tunnel.

“Is there a way to move him to the main cavern? Where the rest of us will molt?” He asked of his larger brethren who only growled in turn. Breakdown wasn’t one to go against orders but something about this felt off. He got closer to the tunnel system where it would soon branch off into smaller paths, only one leading to his companion. Even if he decided to try and hide his friend now he didn’t know what good would come of it. He tried to lead them to the wrong tunnel first, explaining he was turned around and tried another false one, much to the guard’s dismay.

“SHOW US WHERE HE IS!” One finally snapped at him, shoving Breakdown into the floor and roughly kicking him forward. With the sudden violence Breakdown pulled himself up and backed away from them.

“What are you going to do to him???” He tried to put some anger into his voice, but it shook and was not taken as threatening in the least. Dread crawled under his plating at the shared smirks and chuckling between the much larger insecticons.

“Still can’t put it together, huh? There’s a reason we haven’t had a new queen in some time, you know? Airachnid can handle the hive by herself. She doesn’t need us to go getting funny ideas about new alliances or breaking off, making us smaller and weaker. We don’t need to negotiate with our enemies either, we’ll just keep growing and take them all out!” He cackled and his fellow guards joined him in his laughter.

“New queen? You… You think Knock Out will be the new queen?!” He shook his helm. “But-That’s what we needed! Its what we’ve been taught! That we need one-”

“So that you all will think it’ll never happen! That it’s rare! So you won’t question it when you all molt and none of you is royalty! Now, you get to pointing him out or we won’t let you off so easily.” Breakdown shook as they encroached further and felt his anger finally tipped his drive from flight into fight. Snarling and knowing he wouldn’t be allowed to just walk off with this information he turned on them, claws reading and diving at the main guard’s legs to take them down. He succeeded but only in knocking him down. The others were upon him, merciless as they assaulted him and threw him off of their fellow guard. It felt like ages that they pummeled him, cracking his plating and bruising him to his core. He spat up energon and was winded by a final knee into his gut.

Panting the initial insecticon Breakdown tried to assault stood up, readying his thick, razor sharp claws. “We don’t need you, runt, we’ll track him without you. Now you don’t get to say goodbye!” He raised his claws up and halted. The ground shook all around them, dust falling from the tunnel ceiling and distantly they heard the battle cries of their hive. They were pulled from their task by their queen, calling out to all of her warriors to defend their home. Of all the times for an invasion, of course it had to be now. Snarling he kicked Breakdown away from the guards and they ran, leaving him on the cave floor. Another rumble and the wounded mech briefly thought it was more enemies landing above ground, but to his horror the guards were slashing away at the walls of the opening for the tunnel he was in.

Rock and soil collapsed in and blocked his only exit. He chirred in slight panic and crawled over to it to try and make his escape but he was feeling weak. Weak and hungry. “Maybe, at least now, they… they’ll forget about you, Knock Out,” he murmured to himself, into the darkness and knowing somewhere in that small cut off network Knock Out was still safe in his pod. “I’m sorry… I’ll… I’ll protect you.” He coughed up more energon, more than he knew he should from his injuries.

He was slightly horrified to find that the dribbling didn’t stop. More energon came up, dark blue and thick like a gel. His mind became less clear, only able to focus on a few scattered thoughts. Base thinking, survival, the need to make his pod. To molt. He began to scrape up thick dirt and packed it with the gel oozing from his mouth, continuing to build up the base into a bowl shape. It hardened remarkably fast and once it was high enough to hold more his armor began to seep energon.

Blue, glowing, life giving energon left him and while it would be cause for a mech to panic, he knew after seeing Knock Out that this was natural. He didn’t worry about the guards returning, about their queen betraying their hopes of salvation. He only focused on his change. He would become stronger, the strongest insecticon the hive had ever seen, for Knock Out. For their survival, even if it was just them.

Protect and Defend. Protect and Defend.

Protect.

Defend.

Knock Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get mmmmm sticky ; 3  
> Lots of egg action ahead, super happy ending for such good buggy boys

Knock Out awoke to a beautiful light. It was comforting and warm. He was surrounded by it, encased by the light. He wanted to stretch, suddenly, feeling too cramped curled up as he was. Trying to in-vent to wake his body did nothing, and his mind was sluggishly trying to piece together where he was, what his last memories were.

Breakdown.

He saw Breakdown, kneeling and watching him with the most worried expression, and it made Knock Out’s spark twist in worry for him. Why was he looking at him like that? What had Knock Out done to make him so upset? Realization hit him in a flash and he began to awaken with alarm.

He was in his pod! He’d made a pod to molt and it hadden been time yet! Now he was awake?! How long had he been like this?! He was alive at least, but was it safe to emerge so soon? He wiggled his arms and feet first, all of it feeling foreign to him as he twitched and kicked out. He reached out his hands and through the thick gel he couldn’t see them. He could only reach and push until he knew he was against the surface of his pod. He pushed and scraped against it, slowly at first, but soon he felt his strength returning. He couldn’t vent but only gulp in more of the gel, absorbing it back into his systems and refueling as he kept trying to escape. He felt full but still so hungry, almost as he had before he began to build up his pod.

He heard an echoing crack, then another as he sank his claws into the flesh of his cocoon. He gave a hard shove and his hand pushed through, gel sloshing out with it and at last the cocoon began to drain. Knock Out blinked to clear his vision when his head breached the seceding gel of his pod and coughed, clearing his mouth and vents, breathing familiar stale air and sighing. Everything looked different for him now, he could already see outside of his pod’s casing and into the tunnel he had dug himself into, but now he could see the walls, every crack and every pebble was far more defined than when he first dug everything up. He of course chalked it up to the glowing puddle that formed on the ground. Once he felt strong enough again he began to push and pull at the hole he’d made in his cocoon and it broke away more easily.

As the mech climbed out he noticed his pede, or lack thereof. Where he once had a hulking clawed foot was now a thin, strange looking stick of a leg that thickened the higher it went. He touched over it with his very slender claws and couldn’t help but think for a moment that somehow he wasn’t in his own body. Of course it was his, he’d molted, so it was new, but this was not the body of a worker or a guard, not even a breeder. He shook his head and didn’t want to believe that he could possibly be a queen. It was NOT possible.

Placing his dainty pede on the ground was the first step, literally, to moving forward. After that he checked his torso, finding it wider at the hip than the waist, and his chest was… thick. It was heavy with energon that clung to him and it drove him mad thinking about being dirty already fresh out of his final molting pod. Without much thought to moving forward or finding Breakdown just yet he began to clean himself, dipping his head down and using his mandibles to help pick at his chest, running his fingers through the dense material growing there. It was different from spines he’d seen on others, as it wasn’t hard, but it was similar because he couldn’t feel it. There weren’t any sensors in it so he was able to move quickly through the grooming process. It wasn’t perfect but it was better than it was.

He checked his arms, also wildly different from his last form, very smooth instead of pointed and rough. Something held him back from fully getting out of his pod and he looked over his shoulder, trying to see what had him stuck. Attached to his back and extremely heavy with thickened energon were a set of long, draping wings. Almost in disbelief Knock Out shook his head to himself, trying to snap back to reality but this was it. This had happened to him. Even their current queen didn’t have such a form, and he’d never seen another hive’s lair and their queen so he didn’t know if this was normal or not. All he could do was sit and carefully reach back to gather the soft, very heavy, wings and try to gently brush away all the goop. It was so much work but the gel was nourishing, replenishing his burning reserves and paying off ultimately.

He was nearly done when he caught scent of something, or rather someone. Breakdown was nearby! He must be checking on him, perhaps he molted as well and was coming like he promised! He started to walk on wobbly legs into the cave, back the way he’d come from who-knows-how-long ago. He gasped when he saw something similar to his own pod ahead of him. The outer shell of the chrysalis was broken and pouring out the slimy, bright blue energon, and a massive insecticon was carefully feeling around, crawling out of the pod and shaking off globs of the glowing semi-liquid.

Knock Out lost his words for a moment at the magnificent sight. It didn’t look like him, but it had Breakdown’s scent. Dull plating was gone, replaced by deep, blue and green iridescent armor, shoulders broad and plating thick. He was perfect, from his helm down to his clawed pedes. He was different looking than any guard he’d ever seen before and it made something in him stir anew for his companion. Breakdown seemed to be recovering from his molt alright, coughing as Knock Out had to clear his vents and groaning a bit as he stretched. How he had grown so large in that pod neither would ever know, but it was a marvel indeed.

Clearing his throat, the now much smaller Knock Out stepped out from the corner of the tunnel. Breakdown looked up, blinking and not having as easy a time as Knock Out seeing into the darkness.

“Who’s there?!” He shouted into the cave, his voice hoarse and still finding itself.

“Breakdown, it’s me. I… We both just molted,” Knock Out tried gently. He hardly sounded like himself and it irritated him a little. How was it that his shorter friend was not only larger, but now HE was SMALLER?

“Knock Out?” Breakdown looked hopeful and reached his claws out, ready to start walking blindly but Knock Out approached him first, walking into the glowing puddle on the ground so the other could see. Breakdown was shocked and did nothing to hide the expression, even gasping softly when his friend came up to him. “You… You’re...”

“Yeah,” Knock Out didn’t want to hear it. The idea of being a queen was frightening and hadn’t once crossed his mind. He didn’t want to hear his friend suddenly talk to him differently, with the same trepidation he had when speaking to their own queen and their superiors. “Yeah I know, I’m...” He let out a sigh and looked away from him.

“Beautiful,” Breakdown chirred soothingly to him. Knock Out felt his face grow warm at that and he looked down at himself. “Knock Out, you’re… You’re smoking hot, REALLY!” He began to gush and his friend smiled, trying not to feel embarrassed.

“You should get a good look at yourself,” he chuckled and reached up to touch his already solid plating. “You’re so… BUFF, big guy!” He laughed and it was Breakdown’s turn to feel bashful. “So strong! You must have remembered my mantra, hm?”

“I-I did, I really did!” Breakdown gave a good chuckle but his mood suddenly darkened as he recalled his molting. “Knock Out!” The other jumped. “They’re after you! They-I saw you changing, and I told the older guards and the queen, so that you’d be safe, but they want to kill you! They don’t want there to be another queen, we gotta get out of here!” Knock Out blinked and tried to process this, watching Breakdown turn to start digging behind his chrysalis. Finally something snapped the smaller into the present and he went to him.

“Wait, wait, Breakdown we MOLTED. We finished molting, they… that had to have been a while ago.” Breakdown stopped and listened, frowning and not sure how they were still intact. “They take months, at least… Maybe they forgot?”

“… Then we tunnel out and we RUN for it. I’ll kill anyone that tries to lay a hand on you,” Breakdown decided firmly and Knock Out felt that heat course through him again. Pride. Affection. Loyalty. He nodded to Breakdown but caught his arm before he could begin digging. He pulled him down and kissed him softly, mandibles gently coming out to preen the other and take in his scent again after so long apart.

“Just in case...” He assured him the reason for the affection and Breakdown smirked, standing straight and confident, nodding to him and going to work on the wall. It was thicker than he thought it would be but he easily tore through it with his massive servos. He broke through the other side and blinked at the light shining through. It was so dark in their sealed tunnel that even the glow of the bio luminescent fungi was bright for them. Knock Out especially had to squint but was able to see just fine after a moment. Breakdown helped him through the opening, now able to fully gaze at his companion’s transformed body. He wanted to groom him, clean off those draped wings that had no elytra to protect them. Instead he scooped Knock Out up, cradling him carefully and keeping those lovely wings off the ground.

The new queen appreciated the other holding him as his legs still felt feeble. He held onto the thick chest of his friend and looked forward as he was carried out. It was… quiet, abnormally so. There were no scuffling feet, digging claws, chittering between workers, nor buzzing of flight in the main hollow caverns. They came across somebody, limp on the ground and grayed. They didn’t say anything or even share a look, both knowing something terrible happened to their hive while they were locked away in their molting pods. The further through the main tunnels they went the more carcasses were scattered, along with limbs and long ago hardened, lifeless spilled energon.

At last they reached the main cavern and stopped on the ledge leading out to it. The cavern floor was covered in the grayed husks of their brethren, and more stunning was what they saw above that. Clinging to the walls and ceiling were hundreds of massive shells, curled tight into themselves and hybernating. Their shells were not like their own hive’s. The enemy hive from the East had come and wiped them out, just as they’d feared, but now they were in stasis.

“They’re not even awake,” Knock Out stated softly. Breakdown tensed but his friend patted his chest to sooth him, explaining further. “That would only happen if they had no queen or no one to fight anymore. Our queen… might have been killed, and maybe… their queen left them? Or-”

“PERISHED,” growled a heavy voice from a tunnel nearby, making the two jump. Breakdown stepped back and warbled low in warning, the bass noise vibrating through Knock Out and doing terrible things to his train of thought. “You… Have brought us a queen?” The hulking insecticon tilted his helm at them.

“Who are you?? Why aren’t you in stasis like the rest of them?” Breakdown demanded, keeping a close hold on Knock Out and glancing up to the ceiling and back to this stranger.

“Hardshell, leader of the East Hive. We came and drove out your toxic queen. Then, she killed ours,” he hissed bitterly. “So we killed her before she leeched into our hive-mind.” Breakdown could hardly believe it, but Knock Out took this as truth immediately.

“Without a queen, all of you went into stasis… so why are you still awake?” Knock Out spoke more gently than his friend, curious and hopeful. Hardshell rumbled something like a purr in his chest, considering his answer carefully.

“Watching. Protecting my brothers.”

“I see.” Knock Out hummed. “What do you intend to do with us?” He sized up Hardshell and Breakdown dug his pedes in, just in case they needed to run or fight.

“I intend nothing. What do _you_ intend to do with _us_?” He repeated the question to him and Knock Out was quiet for a moment.

“I didn’t plan on becoming a queen… I suppose it’s my fate, and now I’ve woken up to a new, queen-less hive. I suppose I’ll have to take all of you in and.. do my best.” He smiled a bit and Hardshell stepped back, throwing his helm back to give a warbling cry, the sound great and booming, rattling the others from their stasis as a call to awaken rang through them. Slowly the walls came alive with movement, insecticons of the East Hive coming to and jumping down on the dried bodies of their slain enemies, which cracked and turned to dust easily. They began to gather around Hardshell, scenting and chirring with excitement and curiosity at what had appeared while they slumbered.

Hardshell turned to the hive and held his arms out wide, triumphantly. “NEW QUEEN!” They all rallied and cheered, screeching and calling out victoriously. It was quite the welcome and Knock Out could feel a strange connection, a compassion for them already. He couldn’t exactly hear their thoughts but he felt he could speak to them easily enough. Perhaps this was what being at the forefront of a hive mind was like? They all quieted for him, paying close attention while their energies buzzed eagerly, awaiting orders or commands or just his words.

“Hello, I am Knock Out. Your new queen. I… hope that I become someone worth fighting for,” he announced clearly, proudly to his new hive. They chittered happily and it felt almost gentle, that they understood he wasn’t very proud or strong just yet. They understood he was a very fresh queen, it seemed, and whether it was because of his scent, his hive mind, or just the gel still clinging to parts of his form he didn’t know, but he was certainly grateful for their warm reception. “I want nothing more than for you to thrive. To be able to live comfortably. We have tunnels to search for energon behind me, and the former hive never went without. I hope,” he took a breath and felt more confidence. “I want peace among the hive. Love one another, protect one another, and I will try to protect you all as well.” They warbled and were glad for his intentions being non-ruthless. As fun as it could be to cull their enemies, it took far less energy to simply dig and eat until their bellies were full.

“Your companion,” Hardshell inquired. “He is your breeder?” Breakdown nearly dropped his friend and Knock Out almost jumped out of his hold.

“Pardon?!” He looked over to Hardshell now, glancing to the other insecticons but not seeing or feeling any ill intentions from any of them.

“His color, it is the color of a Breeder. They protect their queen. Your queen killed hers long ago, could not produce strong stock. Our Breeders were hunted by your hive long ago, so your companion, he is a good omen. You will raise strong stock. A strong queen and a strong breeder!” He cheered for them and the entire hive joined in, glad that they had a bright future apparently.

Breeding was something Knock Out completely put out of his mind, but it did explain why he was feeling so heated every time Breakdown spoke and rumbled with that deep, mighty voice of his while holding him in those strong, protecting, well-bred arms--

He cleared his throat and nodded. “Yes, yes, that erm-that is true, I suppose. That makes sense, yes. Um… I uh… sure,” he smiled at the other, who still seemed to be waiting. “Is there anything else?”

“Your orders?” Hardshell tilted his helm.

“OH! Uh, well… I… suppose everyone should clean up. Dispose of the… remains of the former hive,” he thought seriously. “Bury them or push them out of the main entrance. Is there any news of other hives?”

Hardshell hung his helm and spoke more solemnly. “We are the last.” Knock Out gasped softly.

“The… the last? In this region?” Hardshell shook his helm and the new queen felt the burden of responsibility increase tenfold. “Hardshell. You kept your hive, this hive, now my hive, safe all this time. I believe I can trust you as the head Warrior, still?” He chirruped and clicked pleasantly, glad to do so. “Good. I want you to carry on as you would if there were another hive against us. Be alert, always have food stores on hand. Everyone does their part. Understood?”

“Yes, my queen.” He bowed and stood back. “You will be in your chambers?”

“Ah, yes… Yes, if I need anything, Breakdown and I will make it known.” He nodded and awkwardly waved to the hive who buzzed and clacked their elytra happily for him as Breakdown began to move, having not said a word during the entire exchange. He headed toward the former queen’s chambers and only once they were far enough away did he speak up.

“That was…. Uhh,” he hesitated.

“VERY weird,” Knock Out laughed.

“SO WEIRD!” Breakdown joined, laughing and glad that he wasn’t alone in finding all of this extremely strange and unusual. He came into the sunken in chamber soon enough. He carefully stood Knock Out on his own pedes, making sure he was steady before beginning to clean the den. He used his massive pedes to smooth down any loose dirt and sniffed around for any old bedding, but none was really good anymore, all needing to be changed out. “I can go get some new bedding if you want?” He offered readily. Knock Out didn’t want to be alone just yet but he did want a proper rest. He nodded and Breakdown hesitated. “I don’t have to go, we can probably get anybody to.”

Knock Out smiled and nodded more. As if summoned Hardshell shuffled up to the entrance of the den, calling in to them. “My queen, do you need assistance? You’re distressed?”

“Oh-! No no, I just, Breakdown offered to get me bedding but, I um… I don’t want him to go,” he admitted. This hive mind was very strange and it seemed he didn’t know how to shut anyone out, or if he ever could.

“I will have someone get it for you, please stay with your breeder if you wish.” He left at that and Breakdown chuckled, embarrassed.

“Your, uh, your breeder… _The_ breeder, that’s me, I guess,” he smiled and Knock Out smiled as well. He couldn’t deny he had always been interested in the other, especially since their molt, but now that it was an expected duty of them to be together it certainly but a twist on things. “Hey, uh, Knock Out,” Breakdown began carefully. “Y’know, I uh, I always hoped… somehow we’d be together, if we had a new queen and had to leave with them that we would be together. I hoped we could even be a pair. So, I guess, I hope this isn’t weird to say but I’m really happy you’re my queen and I’m your, hah, your breeder.” Knock Out felt his spark swell with pride and affection all over again and he reached up for him, not able to just pull him in without the other leaning of his own volition.

Breakdown knelt down and pulled Knock out into his lap, hugging him firmly but not hard enough to harm him. Knock Out was chirring softly and whispering gently his appreciation and Breakdown couldn’t keep his smile away. He began to groom him, rumbling low in his throat as his mandible and tongue got to work. He started with the other’s neck and down to his shoulders and chest, cleaning away the dried energon that broke away like dried dirt. When his chest was clean he moved to lay Knock Out back, but there was no bedding. Instead he rested on his elbows and let Knock Out lay on his forearms as he moved his helm lower, grooming the other’s stomach and sides, getting between his delicately layered plates and lower still.

Knock Out gave a small huff, body heating and responding needily to the other’s attention. Breakdown was chaste in his task, going to Knock out’s hips and legs before finally getting up and bring Knock Out upright with him. “Knock Out, your…. Your legs are so cute,” he gushed and Knock Out whined. “They are! They’re so cute, little things! So tiny, I can’t even see your pedes! I know they’re there, but they’re hidden by all this-this soft fuzz, and your chest! Oh Knock Out, I could cuddle you forever!”

“Breakdown!” Knock Out whined and squirmed in his lap. “I can’t take it, I want you,” he admitted, face burning hot. When the other tensed up Knock Out pouted up at him. “I need it, I’ve felt the need since I saw you coming out of your pod. You’re so handsome, Breaky,” he cooed up to him. “And I’ve always wanted you, too,” he admitted. Breakdown nodded and gently kissed him but stopped too soon for Knock Out’s liking. Before he got the chance to whine or sulk Hardshell reappeared at the entrance.

“My Queen, fresh bedding,” he chirred happily. He brought it in when there was no complaint and laid out the fresh vegetation for them. There was a lot gathered and brought in more from outside. He left without much else said and Knock Out found himself drawn to the soft leaves. He rolled in them and sighed at how fresh and clean it all smelled. Breakdown watched and smiled, climbing in after him. He had to dig a little, picking up a large leaf and setting it to the side, then another. He found his companion at last and gazed lovingly down at him.

Knock Out smiled up at him and held his arms up, his needy gesture making the other chuckle. He climbed over Knock Out more properly, feeling his way through this. Knock Out’s body was so much smaller than his and he knew to be very careful, but it was also shaped differently. Not only was he small, he had an extended part of himself beyond his aft. It was soft like his chest and legs were, and some of his arousal scent drifted up from it. He used his claws to gently feel over Knock Out’s torso while he kissed the other again and again, Knock Out clinging to him and not letting up on his hold.

Thick digits found their way to a slit at the vertex of his legs and he purred happily, knowing somehow this is what his queen wanted and needed of him. Knock Out whined and opened his legs more, trying to invite that claw deeper. “Breakdown,” he sighed wistfully and Breakdown rumbled happily, pushing inside and testing the opening’s resistance. It stretched easily and Knock Out was in no discomfort. The scent of arousal multiplied, growing stronger and more entrancing by the second.

The new virgin queen gave a soft keen for more, arching and trying to get satisfaction, but that single digit would not be enough. Breakdown growled and sat back on his haunches, his other hand rubbing at his own slit to encourage his spike to emerge. Boy did it ever. Knock Out’s breath hitched at the sight of it and his mouth practically watered.

“HUGE,” he gasped at the length his partner sported and Breakdown felt his elytra fan out in pride. He eased himself lower and rubbed over Knock Out’s slit, both hands now on either side of his queen’s shoulders to hold his weight up. Positioned like this he could watch as Knock Out’s body was easily rocked from the weight of his spike rubbing between his legs. Knock Out continued to squirm and sigh his name, arching up to open his slit more and wet it with the lubricants building up in it. Breakdown huffed and kept rocking, slowly widening his movements, going further back each time until finally the tip of his spike caught the opening. Knock Out gasped and stilled himself, bracing. Breakdown shuddered and gave a small buck, his spike spearing the other for the first time.

Lightning struck through Knock Out’s systems and he cried out in pleasure, mouth agape and body burning for fulfillment. He’d never felt this hunger before but he needed Breakdown to sate it. Another firm push of his hips and Breakdown was slowly filling Knock Out. He couldn’t believe the smaller mech could take him, but they fit together perfectly like this.

They didn’t need words to tell one another how amazing it felt for each of them but they said it anyway. The large breeder huffing and crooning down to his lover how soft and snug he was, telling him how beautiful he’d always been and how amazing he felt.

The small queen gushing up to his lover about how thick he was, how he filled him just right and everywhere he touched him he made him feel safe and content. Breakdown was easily encouraged by Knock Out’s breathless compliments and moved faster, harder to try and fill that aching need he knew he had.

“Oh Knock Out,” he chirred softly, hips snapping forward as he sat up, broad servos easily wrapping around each of Knock Out’s legs and holding them up and apart. The change in position had the cerulean queen gasping and writhing.

“Breakdown! Y-YES! Keep it up, please! Mmn~! Big guy this is AMAZING!” He smiled, eyes closed and head thrown back, arms up and grasping at the soft bedding that rustled beneath him as he was rocked into it over and over. Breakdown wouldn’t stop, not nearly done with him. He quickened his pace and slowed it at odd intervals, always earning more sweet praises from Knock out. He wanted to try other positions, to try everything with his lovely queen, to pamper him as he’d always deserved.

He found the other’s waist and held him as he slowly sat back, bringing Knock Out up and into his lap. He gasped and tensed as he sank more over Breakdown’s massive spike, legs wide to go around his large waist. Knock Out bit his lip and shuddered, hands on that broad chest and feeling that protective spark pulsing somewhere inside. “Breakdown,” he sighed softly and gave a cry when he was lifted and dropped down on the spike. Then again and again, not having to do anything but hold onto the other while Breakdown moved him, pleasuring them both and making his slit pulse and throb as it was filled over and over.

Breakdown rumbled happily when he heard his name and his plating rattled when he heard the other crying out in pleasure from his movements. He moved him faster and harder, responding to the other’s needs and feeling them at his core. It was almost time, he was almost there! Knock Out could feel a tightness winding up in him, a knot that needed to be pulled loose and undone. Breakdown was hitting it each time, pushing hard and deep, the bumps and ridges of his spike rubbing and grinding against every node in his valve until at last it rippled and tightened. The first time breeder threw his head back and gave a warbling cry as he pulled his queen down one last time, sheathing himself to the hilt and releasing deep inside, his essence filling him up and driving Knock Out to sobbed pleas for more.

“Yes! That-! That’s it, please! I need it inside, all of it,” he shuddered and clawed at Breakdown’s chest. His claws were long and sharp but they hardly scraped the larger mech’s chest. Breakdown was still while his essence filled the other and it was everything he could have ever hoped for. Something still felt off, as if he had more to do. As wonderful as it felt his seed slowed to a stop and he shifted, whining a bit in discomfort. “B-Breaky? You okay?” Knock Out panted up at him, seeing the look on his face shift from bliss to concern.

“I dunno, I… I want to push into you more, that’s not possible,” he wiggled again and Knock Out felt the spike inside him begin to swell. Breakdown growled and pulled Knock Out’s hips down and rocked into him again, more of a rough jerk than the casual roll of their hips like before.

“AH-! Y-yeah, keep doing it then, Breakdown, I feel you, I feel you getting bigger, please keep doing that!” He insisted and Breakdown nodded. He pulled Knock Out up very slightly and slammed him back down, driving his shaft deeper and straining slightly. He felt it too, something making its way out and into Knock Out. It was stubborn and he had to keep working into Knock Out. He eventually laid back, letting his lover sit up and straddle his waist while bucking into him with short, timed thrusts.

The pressure in his spike built and built and finally it slipped away, to his relief, and inside out Knock Out. He could feel it on the tip of his spike when Knock Out began to roll his hips from side to side, keening and touching his fingers over the top of his opening.

“Oh Breakdown, more-!” He whined.

“More? More pushing?” Breakdown panted up, unsure of what he wanted.

“Yes, push more into me, it feels so good there,” he insisted.

“More of what? What did I do?”

“E-eggs,” Knock Out huffed and Breakdown’s eyes widened.

“Oh! Oh right, that’s what it is,” he felt silly. He knew he could mimic mating with others but wouldn’t be able to produce eggs to fertilize with until he was in this form, so it was strange experiencing all this for the first time and only know putting a label on every action. Eager to please he helped Knock Out rock his hips and even began to lift and drop him over his spike again until that same pressure built. Even more eggs this time, small ones that made their way down his shaft and inside of his queen.

They both went into a feverish haze of demanding more from one another. Knock Out wanted more eggs inside of him and Breakdown wanted him to call his name more, and it was perfect. Breakdown couldn’t count how many must have left him but when he began to tire and looked up at his lover his jaw dropped. Knock Out was still happily perched atop his spike, still mumbling that he wanted more, optics glazed and nearly drooling, while rubbing over his greatly distended belly. The soft plating was made to expand and make way for eggs, it seemed, and Breakdown carefully sat himself up to hold his lover, supporting his back so he could recline a bit.

He gazed at his smaller form, plump with his seed and egg heavy, and Breakdown felt a surge of pride for it. Knock Out was HIS queen, of THEIR OWN hive, and held his brood as the first of a new generation. He was simply beaming and the happiness was infectious, as soon Knock Out was grinning up at him. “Look at that,” he murmured to his queen, thumb gently brushing over his abdomen. “You’re so full of eggs, you’re amazing to hold so many,” he whispered.

“And you’re quite the stud to _lay_ so many in me,” he complimented with a chuckle. Breakdown felt bashful at being called a stud and looked off.

“Can’t help it, I just wanted to do my best, and you brought it out of me. You’re so hot,” he made a happy warble low in his throat and leaned in to nuzzle the other. Knock Out kissed him lightly and patted his cheek.

“I won’t settle for any less than your best.” He gave a final smooch and tried to pull himself up only to stop and sink back down onto the other’s member. “Oh, that feels… wrong.” Breakdown hummed and looked him over with concern. “It feels like they’re just going to fall out,” he pouted and tried again, only to slide back down once more. He wasn’t one to normally get frantic so fast but he was whining. “Breaky! I don’t want them to slide out!”

His panic made Breakdown whimper and try to help. He laid him down and began to withdraw his spike, finding that there was another egg in his shaft and another visible at the opening of the queen’s swollen, puffy entrance. Using his claws he positioned his spike back at the entrance and stroked the final egg out, holding his spike and guiding it back into Knock out’s valve and pushing the eggs deeper. Knock Out moaned and let his head fall back when Breakdown did so, but was dismayed when he still felt he couldn’t hold them.

“My Queen?” Both mechs jumped at Hardshell just appearing in the den again, summoned by the distress relayed in the hive mind connection. “You are… distressed...” His tone was a bit flat as he observed the two.

“A little,” he admitted, looking down at himself and then back up to Hardshell. “They won’t stay in,” he whined, “but I should be able to hold so many!” Hardshell began to chirr and almost chuckle, which neither the queen nor his breeder appreciated. “This is no laughing matter! If I can’t hold eggs, I-I can’t properly lay and add to the hive!”

“My queen, you are young and new, and your breeder is not experienced yet,” he reassured and shuffled over, kneeling beside them. “This,” he pointed to the puffy slit, still sporting a smooth and tiny egg barely contained, “Is for seed. This,” he pointed his claw lower to his long extended abdomen and to the very tip of it, “is for eggs.” The two stared at Hardshell in disbelief before both shouting that they didn’t believe it. “Please, I have no reason to lie. I could show you,” he offered but Knock Out shook his head vehemently.

“So, he gives his seed, then the eggs go in… down THERE, and that’s really for eggs??” Knock Out went over this again and Hardshell nodded patiently, giving a soothing thrum low in his chest. “Well how am I supposed to get all these eggs in there now?” He smoothed his claws over his straining torso, worried about what sort of strange task lay ahead of them.

“You don’t. They are a wasted clutch, but there can be more,” Hardshell again tried to assure his queen that it was fine. “Lay them, bury or burn them, and then try again the right way.”

“I-I can’t throw them out!” Knock Out protested and was getting worked up, which made Breakdown whine and growl softly, not sure how to make it better.

“Those eggs are not alive yet. They are waiting-”

“I know that! They’re the first, our very first, and I want them to fertilize properly and lay properly and hatch them,” the queen whined. Hardshell waited until the pouty red bug’s complaining subsided.

“Your breeder can transfer, it will be very slow.”

“I can?” Breakdown perked up and was ready to do whatever was needed to make his companion happy.

“Push one out, you take it,” Hardshell gestured with his claws in a pinching motion, “and you deposit. It is risky, you could damage it with your hand.” Breakdown frowned, pinching his own claws and looking down to the tiny egg peaking out from Knock Out’s valve.

“I see,” he huffed and looked to his queen to see what he thought. Knock Out wanted to try, and so he would do his best. “I’ll take care of it. Thank you, Hardshell.” The insecticon took the hint and stood up, excusing himself. The new hive leaders sat in silence for a moment and Breakdown finally spoke up. “If I break one,” he began but Knock Out shook his helm.

“Its okay, its… its better to lose some than to waste the entire clutch.” He let his legs relax open, watching Breakdown get himself into position, not sure how to start exactly and just looking at his claw and then to the waiting egg. “I trust you, and like I said, its okay if we lose a couple...” He hated the idea of wasting potential life, but they could at least try. Breakdown moved beside him and reached his large servo down, carefully sliding his long claw against the other’s slit and he arched up carefully, the egg easily protruding more. It was dense but tiny and he did his best to catch it but he missed and it landed on Knockout’s lower abdomen. Breakdown picked it up from there and moved to the other entrance he’d neglected and repeated the process of touching it first.

“Does it feel okay?” He looked up and saw Knock Out’s optics unfocused and the scent of arousal growing on him again. The opening lubricated itself soon enough and the thin, sticky liquid carried a sweet scent that made the breeder growl happily for. He tried positioning the egg but it was hard to keep it steady and not nearly drop it or pinch it too tightly. An idea struck him and he leaned down, placing the egg in his far more delicate mandibles. He returned to the entrance, lifting Knock Out’s lower half to meet him. He pressed the egg in perfectly and Knock Out’s fuzzy legs kicked out in surprise.

“Oh! That-that felt nice!” He made a tiny please chirrup and Breakdown chittered back excitedly, sitting and letting the other lay in his lap while his hips were raised to meet Breakdown. The breeder coaxed another egg out into his claws and brought it to his maw, once again nuzzling his face into the second opening and depositing the second egg. Not only did it feel good for the queen but the breeder found the scent intoxicating and sweet. The eggs would easily transfer, pushed out by Breakdown’s servos working at the slit. He would occasionally pause between eggs to steal a taste of Knock Out’s entrance, making his queen gasp and moan for him, pleased by the pampering and careful attention.

The process was careful and slow as Knock Out laid each egg, his torso shrinking to its normal size, but with the lack of eggs packed inside it was harder to get them out. Breakdown slid a digit all the way inside, unable to feel them anymore. “Are there more? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am, I can feel them but they’re deep,” Knock Out wiggled and tried to bare down. Breakdown watched the valve clench and open, trying to push the last few out. He reached up and rubbed his palm firmly down on the queen’s stomach, moving it down and toward the slit and was rewarded with another egg being exposed. He took it up easily and deposited it in the usual manner, bringing it to his mouth and then burying his face against the queen’s sticky sweet second opening. He let his long glossa delve inside after it, pushing the egg further and enjoying his lover’s squirming and huffing moans.

“Mmn, any more?” He asked hopefully. They had two more difficult eggs before Knock Out stated that was all he had. Breakdown sat up and stretched his back, lowering Knock Out’s hips so he could lay flat. His lower abdomen was now plump and still smelled fantastic, and seeing the lithe insecticon splayed out over his legs, arms up over his head and wings spread wide around him made Breakdown appreciate their luck all over again. “Knock Out, you’re so beautiful. You’re so pretty, I love you so much,” he crooned softly, needing to tell him every chance he got. He smiled when his companion blushed and looked away, biting his lip to try and hide his own grin.

“I can get used to this… you treating me well and complimenting me.”

“I’ll do it every day!” He announced eagerly and Knock Out laughed.

“We don’t have to do _all this_ every day,” he chuckled and gazed up at him warmly.

“I would, though, if I had to. I’d do it all for you,” he promised, claws rubbing over Knock Out’s sides and down his hips and legs. “Can I… Can I make sure you’re full? Now that I know what to do?” Surprised, but knowing he shouldn’t be, at his libido the queen nodded. Breakdown eased Knock Out from his lap and onto the soft leafy bedding. He straddled the extended abdomen and positioned his hips to Knock Out’s, spike once more at its full length. He wasted no time penetrating him, making the red mech shudder and gasp, reaching up for stability in the other’s broad arms.

The blue and green iridescent breeder set a fast and hard pace, driving himself into his lover as fast and deep as he could to hear him shout and cry out for him, begging him to keep going like that. He held out as long as he could, feeling his essence almost steadily leaving him as he pumped into him without stopping. It built up suddenly and he shuddered, seating himself fully to fill him up. It was far more than the first time and Knock Out keened, the flood of heat inside of him making him feel soothed after the emptiness of removing so many eggs. “Nn~! Breaky, it’s so good, it feels so good when you do that,” he sighed.

“Yeah?” He rocked himself in and out more slowly and felt that odd pressure from before, the need to lay eggs once more coming to him. He knew he should pull out and do this properly, but he didn’t. It was devious of him, but he didn’t want to stop. Breakdown thrust harder into him, sitting back and pulling Knock Out’s hips down to grind into him deeply. Knock Out thrashed in pleasure, gasping and moaning for his companion not to stop again, begging for all he could give him and Breakdown delivered, seating Knock Out fully on his spike and pushing his load into him. The eggs easily rolled out and into the other, beginning to fill him.

Knock Out seemed to realize what he was doing and shuddered, looking down in confusion but didn’t want it to stop, necessarily. “Why?” He managed breathlessly.

“I… I like tasting you,” he admitted. “I like watching you fill up and lay my brood,” continued huskily. “I wish everyone could see you like this, but only to see that you belong with me, and to know they can’t have you.” Knock Out grinned slightly and rocked his hips from side to side, valve fluttering and clenching here and there to encourage the eggs to deposit.

“Greedy bug, you are,” he teased and Breakdown smiled. Once they settled he pulled out, squeezing his spike as he slid from that cozy valve to be sure he left everything inside. Breakdown wasted no time in rubbing Knock Out’s slit and began to transfer the eggs all over again, wanting Knock Out’s abdomen, which was large by comparison to his torso, to be just as swollen and egg heavy as the queen looked when he first filled him. It was a long, intimate and dutiful task but someone had to do it.


End file.
